Traditionally, large components such as communication satellites have been extremely expensive and time-consuming to develop and assemble. One reason is because satellite and satellite payload specifications generally lead to complex products that require a high degree of reliability. In particular, design parameters require a minimization of the structural mass of the satellite in order to maximize both orbit-maintaining fuel carried by the satellite and launch vehicle fuel. Minimization of structural mass causes satellites to become delicate and susceptible to damage through mishandling.
Satellite technology has become increasingly more important in commercial applications. These applications for satellites frequently utilize an increased quantity of satellites. This has led to the use of satellite payloads which comprise a number of individual communication satellites and a dispensing mechanism. Technological advances have decreased satellite dimensions which leads to smaller physical sizes for satellite payloads. These decreases in size also make the satellite payloads more delicate and susceptible to damage through mishandling.
To efficiently utilize expensive manufacturing floorspace, multiple satellites are typically positioned relatively close together in an assembly line fashion. There is a need to minimize the amount of floorspace required for each of the delicate satellites. Traditional methods of protecting and/or covering satellites and/or payloads during the manufacturing process have been susceptible to human error. There are many opportunities during covering and uncovering procedures in which damage to delicate and expensive pieces of hardware can occur. The down-time associated with replacing damaged parts and/or repairing parts is far too costly for a commercially competitive environment.
Thus, what is needed is an apparatus for protecting large components while they are being manufactured and a method for using the apparatus during a manufacturing process. What is also needed is an apparatus for protecting individual pieces of a large component during various stages of a component's lifetime.